Motor vehicles which are operated using fuel customarily use a fuel tank, particularly, a petrol or diesel tank, for carrying the required fuel. Various additions have been installed in the meantime into fuel tanks of this type to increase the functionality of the fuel tank, for example fuel delivery pumps, ventilation valves, filling level sensors, surge pots, intake lines, etc.
The installation of additional components of this type into a fuel tank is often difficult, since it should take place in a narrow space, for example through assembly openings, and suitable fasteners have to be provided on the fuel vessel.
In addition, the utilization of small fuel quantities in a fuel tank, which small fuel quantities may occur, for example, during initial filling after assembly of the vehicle or in the case of a low tank filling level during uphill and downhill driving, is difficult, since the fuel is distributed in the entire fuel tank which may be configured to be very large and with a complex shape, particularly, in the case of tanks for lorries.